


fictions from songs i like

by Maxakiel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxakiel/pseuds/Maxakiel
Summary: This is a compilation of anime one shots I wrote.Just a bunch of stories or scenarios I thought of while listening to songs I like during the middle of the night. You know those days, when you're just moping and overthinking about possibly irrelevant things, but you can't stop. Some characters are original, most came from an anime or cartoon I like.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Original Character(s), Hoozuki Suigetsu/Original Female Character(s), Hoozuki Suigetsu/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 3





	1. You said forever, now I walk alone past your street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman, in an attempt to search for something new, instead stumbled upon someone she wished she never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I also published this in Wattpad under the username "Schlepper_Maaike", "Cinnamilk" in Fanfiction.net and in Quotev under the username "Fangirlindahouse". I hope you enjoyed reading! :) If you like my stories and would like to show your support, please leave a comment and/or a kudos. You can also share the link to someone if you wish. Any form of support would be greatly appreciated! Please don't repost my stories in other sites. My stories are available only in the sites and under the usernames I've stated, otherwise, they're stolen.**

She ran, she ran as far as she can. It's been weeks, months even, since they've talked. She erased all his contacts from her phone, she attempted to delete him from her mind. She succeeded, or so she thought; her memories of them, of him, came plaguing her mind once again during this very fateful encounter.

Believing that she's completely over him, she joined her friends at a party in a very known club; she wanted to meet new people, have fun, flirt and maybe even get laid. She danced, she socialized, she met new friends, cute boys, hot men, beautiful women; the night was completely wild and crazy. She drank quite a bit of her favourite drink that is whisky and sat on a chair in the bar's front. 

A man of great stature sat right next to her and muttered, "Hey Lee, give me a bottle of sake will you?". The familiar voice sounded sweet yet arrogant; _just like how she always remembered it_. Tipsy and confused, she glanced at the man sitting beside her. Memories she forcefully pushed aside came flooding in her thoughts. In a split second, she reminisced the times they happily spent together. 

"Suigetsu", she murmured by accident. The white haired man faced her. For a brief minute, she was in trance, she can't help but gaze at his beautiful, purple eyes and perhaps he can't help but admire the blush plastered on her face, most likely from the whisky she consumed. She snapped back to reality, gathered herself and mentally slapped herself for the thoughts that crossed her mind. _"It's over, remember, it's over. You've moved on."_ She stood up from the chair and slowly walked away far from the man that was once hers. 

Once more, she looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. A red-haired woman occupied the stool she was seated in. From afar, they seem to be conversing; laughter can be heard from a distance and another bottle of sake was ordered. She stared at them and wished that she would've been her. She wondered what would've come of them if he didn't leave, if he chose her. 

Tears dripped down her hot cheeks as she gazed at them, she tried to stop her eyes from watering, but was unable to. She rushed out of the club, not minding the stares and curses she received from the strangers she bumped into. She hastily opened the door of her car, forcibly slammed it shut then wailed. She poured all her feelings out onto thin air, hoping that he'd look for her, follow her, comfort her. Alas, none of it came true. She continued sobbing, slightly angered at how imprudent she is. How foolish of her to think that she's over him. How foolish of her to trick her own mind. How foolish of her to lie. 

She continued mourning for what felt like eternity. She then aggressively wiped her tears dry using her sleeve and started the car. It was a long road trip back home, she screamed at the top of her lungs in a futile attempt to express her sorrow. Echoes of their time together filled her clouded mind. She wept whilst driving, her sight blurry from all the tears trickling down her face. Her thoughts came on a halt when she reached her home. 

Fatigued, she stepped inside her home and lied down in bed, unbothered to change her clothes. She checked the time, it was barely midnight. The night just started yet instead of having the time of her life, she was locked up in her home, completely miserable. Perhaps someday she'd completely forget, perhaps someday he'd be permanently gone from her mindscape, but someday isn't today. Today is when she reminisces an alternate reality wherein they went through the engagement, a reality where he isn't once hers, he is hers.


	2. I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role; if I can't get the starring role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being casted as the supporting character in theatre after exerting all your effort sucks, but one can't complain because in the end, the decision is up to the director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I also published this in Wattpad under the username "Schlepper_Maaike", "Cinnamilk" in Fanfiction.net and in Quotev under the username "Fangirlindahouse". I hope you enjoyed reading! :) If you like my stories and would like to show your support, please leave a comment and/or a kudos. You can also share the link to someone if you wish. Any form of support would be greatly appreciated! Please don't repost my stories in other sites. My stories are available only in the sites and under the usernames I've stated, otherwise, they're stolen.**

Groans of ecstasy echoed throughout a dimly lit room. Grunts, moans and occasional screams of pleasure can be heard clear as day. She stared into his dark, onyx eyes as he moves fluidly, messing up the sheets in the process. She can't help but wonder what he's fantasizing about at this moment, if he even cared at all. Perhaps, he's not really visualizing anything in particular; perhaps he's just savoring the sensation he's currently experiencing.

She gently held him close as her peak neared. He responded to her action with a mere grunt and climaxed soon after she did. He got up from his position and walked away to cleanse himself from the deed they've done. She was left laying on his bed, a panting mess. Thoughts ran through her head, ones she fruitlessly attempted to ignore. She let out an exasperated sigh, defeated that she can no longer push these frustrating feelings away.

Her musing was put on a halt when he stepped back into his room, clothed with just a towel. Not bothering to pay attention to the woman comfortably settled on his bed, he proceeded to get dressed. He flattened the wrinkles that appeared on his clothing to make him seem more presentable as he awaits his beloved's arrival. She took this as a cue to clothe herself as well and reluctantly got up to neaten her hair. 

She brushed her fingers against his shoulder, refusing to let go. He turned around and their eyes met, she lightly smiles and nods her head then walked away, bidding him good bye. He watched her leave, completely indifferent; he looked at the mess that is his bed and begun to tidy it up. None shall realize what he'd just done, especially not his wife, Izumi.

She gazed at his home from a distance and watched as a purple car entered the mansion's driveway. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the image of the woman driving, to no avail. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she gave up and started walking to her apartment. Her was mind clouded with thoughts about him that she didn't even notice when she reached her home. She decided to rest and deal with the feelings surfacing from within tomorrow.

She's in a daze, laying on his bed once more. She doesn't recall how or why she ended up there, but she doesn't care; she does, however, remember him confiding about his relationship issues. Per routine, he got up once finished and walked away to shower. It took her quite a while to sort out her blooming feelings and today she chose to be bold in her actions. He bid her a short yet sweet "see you later", but before she leaves, she confronted him. 

"Hey Itachi, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date some time, maybe?"

He looked at her, his expression unfazed.

"As friends of course!", she trailed off with a light laugh. He pondered for a moment as she gazed at him with hopeful eyes. Finally, he looked back at her, seemingly have come upon an answer.

"I deeply apologize, I am quite the busy man. I have plenty of matters to attend to, business matters. I simply can not find the time to join you with this 'date' you call." 

Her smile faltered as he said this, how foolish of her to be hopeful. This didn't fall unnoticed by her lover, he smiled and courtly apologized once more. She accepted the apology and waved it off, claiming that she doesn't mind and fully understands his priorities. 

"Do not fret, I will call you when I need you", he stated. Unable to linger around him any longer, she left.

She understood that his heart is occupied and never will she attain any place in it. With that, she walked out of his house and life, for good.


End file.
